Portia L Paris
by skymoon
Summary: Cuando la vida te da sorpresas.Fin sobre Remus Lupin. Relaciones slash. Estaba subida con anterioridad pero tras borrarla la he retocado para que sea más fácil leerla y porque estoy escribiendo sobre ella pronto actualizaré.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

**Cuando la vida te da sorpresas.**

Sonreía débilmente con tristeza, sentado desde su recientemente recuperada posición en la mesa de profesores de Howgarts observaba a los ruidosos adolescente del colegio. Sabía que Dumbledore le había vuelto a proporcionar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tanto por su propio bien, para que tuviera la mente ocupada y no se sumiera en la profunda depresión que amenazaba con apoderarse de él tras lo sucedido en el Ministerio de Magia el curso pasado, como para que Harry tuviera esta vez la seguridad de que alguien que le quería, un adulto iba a vigilarlo y a cuidar de él. Un murmullo se dejó oír por el comedor cuando entraron los alumnos de primer año. Como siempre se les veía asustados y nerviosos, pequeños en sus escasos once años. La profesora MacGonagall depositó el taburete y sobre este, el viejo sombrero seleccionador entre la mesa de profesores y las de los chicos, Hagrid dio una suave palmada en el hombro del último de los niños de la fila que se tambaleó ligeramente, cualquier golpecito por parte del profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, por suave que fuera, podía hacer acabar a cualquiera en el suelo, pero el pequeño aguantó y le dedicó una sonrisa al semigigante. De nuevo sus ojos se centraron en la alta mujer que elevó un pergamino y empezó a leer los nombres que allí había: Aamon, Brian, y el sombrero gritó un alto y claro: ¡¡Ravenclaw!, Amer, Tyrone, ¡¡Gryffindor!, Remus Lupin miró al niño que seguía a este, estaba distraído mirando hacia atrás a una niña que era sin lugar a dudas la atracción de aquel año, con sus largos cabellos blancos y lo que parecían unos ojos rojos con un círculo gris rodeándolos, era una niña albina y en realidad ese niño no era el único fascinado con la pequeña, no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa cuando MacGonagall le llamó y él ni se enteró, la profesora tuvo que gritar el nombre tres veces: ¡¡Arad, Giles!, entonces si que reaccionó dando un pequeño bote cuando el compañero que iba detrás le empujó, vio como se sonrojaba violentamente y avanzaba rápidamente hacia el sombrero, cuando estuvo sobre su cabeza este no tardó ni dos segundos en gritar la casa a la que pertenecía el muchacho: ¡¡Hufflepuff!, Remus oyó un bufido a su lado y se giró para mirar a su compañero de mesa, el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, este le devolvió la mirada y murmuró tres palabras: Era de suponer... De nuevo una sonrisa afloró al rostro de Lupin, nunca había entendido muy bien porque esa indiferencia y frialdad para con la casa Hufflepuff, a él siempre le habían parecido los mejores del colegio, exceptuando a sus propios compañeros de Gryffindor, claro está. Las risas volvieron a inundar el salón cuando habían llegado a la letra K, y la profesora llamó a Koonts, Job, el niño de intensos y rizados cabellos rojos se había salido de la fila e intentaba entablar, infructuosamente al parecer, conversación con la chiquilla albina que lo miraba con las cejas levantadas sin saber si salir corriendo porque el crío hacia que ella tuviera más atención si cabe o darle un puñetazo para hacer que se callara, finalmente se la oyó decir entre dientes: ¡Imbécil, te acaban de llamar!, esta vez si se sorprendió cuando de nuevo el sombrero declaró que el muchachito pertenecía a Hufflepuff, aquel descaro era más una característica de Gryffindor que de Hufflepuff, pero ya no había marcha atrás... quizá es que ya había demasiados pelirrojos en la casa de los leones. Prestó atención cuando finalmente fue la pequeña de cabellos blancos la que se sentó en el taburete para ser asignada. No pudo evitar pensar que el sombrero no había sido justo con ella porque de nuevo Lake, Muriel quedó ingresada en la casa de los leales y perseverantes y el pequeño pelirrojo la cogió del brazo y la hizo sentarse a su lado. La cara de resignación de la niña fue cómica.

La profesora Sprout parecía radiante, este año había bastantes alumnos asignados a su casa, se inclinó hacia él y le habló:

- Esa niña tiene el mismo color de cabellos que usted, profesor Lupin... - Remus fijó la vista en la siguiente muchachita y de repente un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando oyó el nombre: Portia L. Paris, sus manos empezaron a sudar y sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de ella mientras que su mente viajaba hacia el pasado, hace un periodo de hacia once años durante el cual trató de negar lo que era y quién era... No podía ser. - ¿Le sucede algo, profesor Lupin? - Inquirió Pomona Sprout sonriendo ampliamente porque de nuevo esa pequeña había quedado en la casa de la que era jefa.

- No, estoy bien... - Murmuró Remus Lupin sin mirar a la mujer y siguiendo con la vista a la niña que se sentó junto al pequeño pelirrojo y la niña albina y frente a Giles Arad y otra pequeña de cabellos cortos y negros que creía recordar se llamaba Leah Donner. La selección continuó hasta acabar con el último niño, Zent, Ariel que quedó en Slytherin. Poco después los platos se llenaron de comida y todos se zambulleron en la cena, de la cual el profesor Remus Lupin apenas probó bocado porque no podía apartar los ojos de la pequeña Portia L. Paris.

Antes de que Dumbledore saliera del gran salón se acercó a él con rapidez, este que estaba hablando con MacGonagall y la profesora Sinistra le miró de reojo y le sonrió suavemente.

- ¿Quería algo, profesor Lupin? - Carraspeó y asintió en silencio. - Bien, entonces, vamos... gracias, Minerva, Adell... nos veremos mañana. - Luego se volvió hacia la puerta y con un gesto indicó a Remus que le siguiera, lo cual el licántropo hizo. Pronto llegaron frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director. - Plumas de azúcar - La contraseña hizo que la estatua se girara y permitiera el acceso a la escalera de caracol que custodiaba. Una vez llegaron al último de los escalones y entraron en el estudio, el venerable, inteligente y poderoso director de la escuela se sentó tras su escritorio y miró a su profesor con una sonrisa en los labios y brillando en los ojos. - Tú dirás, Remus... - Por un momento el hombre no supo por donde empezar, finalmente supuso que lo más fácil era hacerlo por el principio.

- Supongo que sabes que la época tras la muerte de James y Lily y el encarcelamiento de... de... Sirius, e incluso con la aparente muerte de Peter fue bastante dura para mi... - Dumbledore asintió. - No sé si sabrás lo que sucedió entonces...

- Sé que intentaste alejarte de todo lo que sonara a magia... negando lo que eres realmente... - Lupin movió la cabeza confirmándolo.

- Viajé a lo largo del Reino Unido intentando alejarme de todo lo que me fuera conocido, renegando de mi condición de mago e intentando ignorar mi maldición... - El noble anciano le escuchaba en silencio. - ..., el caso es que tras una de mis transformaciones, cuando desperté me encontré en un lugar que no conocía... alguien me había recogido, me había curado las heridas y había cuidado de mi... un desconocido se había preocupado por alguien a quien jamás había visto...

- En el mundo hay buenas y caritativas almas, Remus... es por ellas que luchamos...

- Lo sé... Era una mujer, se llamaba Samantha, muggle... estuve con ella una semana y media y bueno, hubo... no solo intenté olvidar que era mago, mi condición de hombre-lobo sino también, bueno, que soy...

- ¿Homosexual? - Remus le miró enarcando las cejas. - Vamos, creo que no hay nadie de la Orden que no supiera que tú y Sirius erais pareja desde vuestro séptimo año y que volvisteis a serlo cuando os reunisteis... Pero, Remus... no hace falta que sigas hablando del pasado, ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?

- Dumbledore... esa niña, Portia L. Paris... ¿es... es... mi... hija?

- Sí... - Remus se dejó caer en una de las butacas frente a la mesa del director y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, un ligero temblor sacudió sus hombros. Dumbledore se levantó y se acercó a su profesor. - Es hora de levantar cabeza, Remus... tú eres lo único que ella tiene, te necesita...

- Tiene a su madre...

- No, murió de una grave enfermedad muggle poco después de recibir la carta que le comunicaba el ingreso en Howgarts...

- ¡Sam está muerta! - Exclamó en un murmullo Lupin. - ¿Sólo me tiene a mi?

- Sólo a ti... eres su padre. Pasé por lo mismo que tú hace muchísimos años, sé lo que estás sintiendo, sé también que no es justo que os hayan arrebatado la oportunidad de volver a amaros tras haber estado separados tantos años, sé lo que te dolió la muerte de James y Lily, sé lo que te dolió la muerte de Peter y, después saber que no murió sino que os traicionó pero Remus, ahora tienes una niña de once años que no tiene a nadie más en el mundo salvo a ti... ella es tu familia, tu hija... Y sé, porque cuando un niño tiene dotes mágicas suele ser seguido, que es una niñita extraordinaria.

- No sé ni como podré decírselo a ella... - Remus se quedó un momento en silencio. - ¿sabe que yo...?

- No, pero te adorará...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Samantha Paris te amó hasta el último día de su vida y, porque siempre me dijo que no podías haberla dado un mejor regalo que a vuestra hija...

- ¡¡La conociste!

- Sí, un encuentro fortuito, causó en mi una maravillosa impresión. Lamenté mucho su fallecimiento. Ella solo le habló de lo "mágico" que era su padre. Portia ha crecido adorando a un padre que no conoce, y anhelando el día en que pueda estar frente a él... Está deseando conocerte. - Dumbledore le miró en silencio un momento. - Tómate tu tiempo, hazte a la idea de que ella es tu hija, ve conociéndola... enamórate de tu hija, sin duda lo harás...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

**Ojos dorados.**

En la soledad de su despacho Remus Lupin rebuscaba entre sus baúles los únicos recuerdos materiales que tenía de aquella época. Finalmente, los encontró en el rincón más recóndito del arcón más grande... casi como si hubiera pretendido enterrar un sobre tan pequeño entre las cosas de mayor tamaño que tuviera, para taparlo, para no verlo nunca más... Frunció el ceño pensado si realmente se sentía avergonzado de aquella semana de hacia once años, no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que sí pero que lo único que se salvaba de aquel período era el haber conocido a una mujer tan sensacional como Samantha Paris. Se sentó en el suelo mientras sacaba del sobre las dos fotos y el papel doblado en cuatro partes, miró la primera de las instantáneas.

Eran fotos muggle, lo que venía a significar que ni él ni Sam se movían en la imagen. Se les podía ver apoyados en una pasarela riendo por algo, los cabellos de ella eran rubios y, Remus no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor al recordar que los ojos de la mujer siempre habían tenido un asombroso parecido con los de su querida amiga, Lily Potter, también eran verdes, y aunque si bien no del mismo tono, igual de espectaculares y brillantes. A Samantha Paris se la podía definir perfectamente como una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa... los hombres se solían volver a mirarla pero lo que él supo apreciar desde la primera vez que la vio en la penumbra de aquella habitación iluminada por la luz del fuego de su chimenea, fue una innegable belleza interna.

Samatha tenía el tacto, la voz, la alegría, la paciencia y la bondad de un ángel, y... como ella le demostró una inteligencia privilegiada... En la piel de sus manos, morenas por el sol de aquel pueblecito costero, se destacaba un pálido círculo en el dedo anular. Había estado casada... Un frío le recorrió la columna cuando recordó las amargas palabras que brotaron de ella cuando tres días después de haberse conocido, tomando un delicado vino blanco en el porche de la pequeña casa, ella le habló de su propio y particular infierno. Nunca llegó a conocerle pero odió con toda la furia de su alma al que había sido el marido de la mujer... al hombre que casi destruyó a aquel ser etéreo, delicado y soberbio. En contrapartida, él jamás le contó nada sobre su pasado, fingió amarla cuando yació con ella teniendo que recurrir al recuerdo doloroso de sus noches de pasión con Sirius para sentir algo y poder amarla mínimamente como ella se merecía...

Pero la luna llena, su cita ineludible, regresó a él... una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla cuando, sentado allí once años después, se recriminó el haber siquiera pensado que podría evitar convertirse en hombre lobo... ¡qué clase de locura le había invadido! Se recordaba así mismo huyendo de allí en la noche previa... sin decir nada... sin despedirse... con el alma doliéndole porque estaba hiriendo profundamente a un ser humano que lo que menos se merecía era sufrir de nuevo... Pero si se quedaba, si seguía manteniendo la mentira podría acabar dañándola, tanto física como mentalmente. Meses después quiso escribirla una carta, explicarle lo que había sucedido... lo hizo pero su propia cobardía le impidió enviársela... Releyó la misiva, releyó las pálidas excusas, las patéticas mentiras que seguían asomando entre las palabras y, furioso, la arrugó y murmuró un hechizo: Igneo, un fuego azul envolvió el papel y lo consumió en su mano si dañarle... Cerró el baúl y se levantó para acercarse a la chimenea donde ardía una hoguera cálida y reconfortante, sobre la repisa de la chimenea había fotos de sus años en Howgarts como estudiante, en el centro había una especial... él con Sirius en su séptimo año mostrando a la cámara el anillo de compromiso que ambos en ese mismo instante se habían entregado.

- Nunca quise engañarte, Sirius... fue un error... cuando descubriste las fotos de Samatha sé que te sentiste traicionado pero también sé que lo comprendiste... Que nunca fui de ella y si siempre tuyo... mi amor, te he querido prácticamente desde que te conocí... no odies a Portia, no tiene la culpa de lo que su madre o yo hiciéramos... ayúdame a ser un buen padre... - Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la faz del animago, inclinó el rostro y las lágrimas rodaron ahora libremente por su semblante. Hasta ese momento no se había permitido llorar la pérdida del hombre que amaba... sus hombros temblaban, sus manos apretadas en sendos puños... Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando... - Nada me hubiera hecho más feliz que el hecho de que pudiéramos haber compartido la educación de Portia, quiero creer que tú también la hubieras considerado tu hija...

La observaba de reojo, con disimulo, como le sugirió Dumbledore procuró conocerla desde la distancia. El primer día que se enfrentó a la clase de DCAO con los alumnos de primer año de Hufflepuff y Slytherin se sintió terriblemente nervioso pero recurrió a todo su saber estar para que no se dejase notar.

Ella entró acompañada de tres compañeras de su casa, le sorprendió comprobar que se había hecho amiga de la niña albina, y de esa pequeña de oscurísimos cabellos, cortados como los de un chico, a cepillo. Tras ellas entraron los dos niños que había provocado las carcajadas en el comedor la noche de la selección. Las pequeñas se sentaron juntas y los niños a continuación de ellas. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente: Parece muy sociable... Procedió a presentarse y a preguntar a los niños para poder establecer qué conocían y qué no. Era evidente la diferencia entre los críos que procedían de familias muggles y los que venían de antiguas familias de magos o por lo menos tenían un padre o algún familiar mago. Y todos los alumnos de esa clase de familias muggles pertenecían a Hufflepuff, la casa que siempre acogía a todo el mundo sin importar su condición o procedencia. Y como todo buen Hufflepuff, descubrió que su hija era aplicada y diligente. Cuando sonó el timbre y dio por finalizada la clase se sorprendió cuando vio que los cinco niños se quedaban en la puerta hablando animadamente de algo, bueno en realidad quienes hablaban eran la muchachita de cabellos negros y ojos azules, Leah Donner y el niño pelirrojo de preciosos, profundos y vivaces ojos negros, Job Koonts... Portia y el pequeño Giles Arad les miraban divertidos mientras que Muriel Lake a pesar de que pretendía fingir que no le importaba nada lo que conversaban, notó que estaba muy atenta y que desviaba la mirada hacia él de vez en cuando.

- ¡Seguro que no te atreves, bocas! - Oyó que exclamaba Leah.

- ¡¿Cómo que no! Ya viste lo que dijo nuestra prefecta... que debía haber sido Gryffindor porque soy un descarado...

- ¡No sé como te puedes enorgullecer de eso! - Job bufó y puso los ojos en blanco parecía que iba a contestarla pero finalmente se dio la vuelta, para ir hacia su profesor con pasos decididos quien les miraba divertido. ¡Cómo le recordaban esos dos a otra pareja del colegio que estaban ahora mismo en sexto! - ¿Es cierto, profesor Lupin?

- ¿El qué, señor Koonts? - De repente el chiquillo miró hacia el suelo como si sintiera avergonzado por algo, Lupin supo qué era lo que quería preguntarle. - La respuesta es sí, lo soy...

- ¿Es usted un hombre-lobo? - La pregunta no llegó de labios de Job sino de Muriel, su voz sonó cristalina y, quizá algo fría. El profesor la miró y asintió.

- A mi madre le gustaban mucho los lobos... - Intervino Portia con voz suave. - ... decía que le recordaban a mi padre... - Remus Lupin palideció ligeramente al oír aquello, acaso Samantha sabía que él era un...? ¡Pero no era posible! - Me enseñó a imitarlos...

- ¡¿De veras saber imitar a los lobos! - Exclamó Job mirando a la niña.

- Sí pero no pienso ponerme a hacerlo aquí... no seas ridículo, Job...

- Chicos... - Giles miró el reloj y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Vamos, Portia, hazlo!

- No, y no sigas pidiéndolo porque aquí no lo haré...

- Chicos...

- Pero es que así el profesor Lupin te podrá decir si lo haces bien o no...

- ¿Tú no sabes que es de mala educación hablar de esos temas sin saber si quiere contárnoslo o no? - Inquirió Leah con un mohín de disgusto en la cara.

- Chicos...

- Sino...

- Chicos...

- ¡¡Qué! - Exclamaron Leah y Job al mismo tiempo volviéndose hacia Giles.

- Que vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones y por lo que he oído no creo que sea muy recomendable que lo hagamos. - Sus amigos le miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par y de inmediato y despidiéndose atropelladamente de su profesor salieron corriendo de la clase. Remus Lupin se echó a reír a carcajadas, sintiéndose como hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía, feliz. Su hija imitaba a los lobos y tenía los ojos áureos. Sirius siempre le había dicho que adoraba el color oro de sus ojos, que le encantaba perderse en ellos, que a través de ellos llegaba a su alma... Ahora comprendía porqué, mirar a Portia a los ojos había sido como mirar a un hermoso campo de trigo dorado, a un sublime atardecer... Sus hija y él tenían el mismo color de cabellos y ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

**Calidez.**

No podía dejar de observarla discretamente, aún hacia buen tiempo y los chicos solían pasar sus horas libres en los terrenos que rodeaban la escuela. Desde la ventana de su despacho, durante uno de los recreos Remus Lupin descubrió que a los amigos de su hija y a esta les gustaba sentarse debajo de unos árboles y que desde su posición podía verles perfectamente e, incluso que si abría la ventana oía sus voces. Era refrescante que, a pesar de los negros tiempos que corrían para la comunidad mágica, aquellos niños siguieran riendo. Era refrescante oír sus risas.

Entró en la biblioteca, era tarde y se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías para buscar un volumen que necesitaba. Había pocos alumnos a esas horas en el lugar, no más de seis, dos ravenclaw, dos slytherin, un gryffindor y una hufflepuff. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta cuando se percató de que esta última era Portia. La niña levantó los ojos del pergamino en el que escribía algo y sonrió a su profesor al verle, parecía ligeramente cansada.

- Buenas noches, profesor Lupin... - Le saludó alguien tras él, Lupin se volvió sobresaltado y se vio sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la alumna de gryffindor que había en la biblioteca era la mismísima Hermione Granger, ¡cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta!

- Buenas noches, Hermione... ¿estudiando?

- Más o menos... - Ella le enseñó el libro que estaba leyendo.

- "¿Protección mágica para hogares muggles?", ¿estás preocupada por algo?

- Bueno, sé que la Orden tiene vigilados a mis padres pero les noté algo nerviosos tras la charla que el profesor Dumbledore tuvo con ellos al final del verano... he pensado que si puedo explicarles qué medidas de protección han usado en casa y en ellos para mantenerles a salvo quizá se tranquilicen un poco... Por la ojeras que vi en mi madre creo que últimamente no duermen mucho... - Lupin asintió, él también estaría preocupado si fuera muggle y además tuviera por hija a la bruja más poderosa de los últimos dieciséis años, que además para mayor inri era íntima amiga de Harry Potter, el objetivo del mayor y más tenebroso mago oscuro de la historia.

- El conocimiento siempre ayuda a tranquilizar, creo que es una buena idea... Si necesitas ayuda para hablar con ellos no dudes en pedírmela... Por cierto, ¿el profesor Snape ha vuelto a castigar a Harry?

- No...

- Como le he visto ir hacia las mazmorras con mala cara...

- Ha ido a hacer algo que jamás hubiera creído que Harry haría con el profesor Snape... - Ella sonrió al ver como su profesor la miraba sin entender. - Ha ido a pedirle disculpas...

- ¿Disculpas?

- Por no haber confiado en él y por entrometerse en sus pensamientos... - Lupin suspiró aquel paso de Harry era sumamente maduro, esperaba que Snape supiera escuchar por fin al chico, que lograra ver en él lo que todos llevaban desde principio de curso viendo. Que Harry necesitaba desesperadamente arreglar las cosas con las personas con las que no se llevaba bien, la tristeza en los ojos de Harry era tan evidente que dolía solo mirarle. El chico sabía algo que quizá solo Dumbledore conocía pero que le había sumido en una pesadumbre abrumadora... Lupin sabía que Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville hacían todo lo posible por animarle pero con la única persona que el profesor de DCAO le había visto hablar tranquilamente era Luna Lovegood. Deseó con toda su alma que la chica pudiera llegar al corazón del muchacho y aligerar su pena. - ¿Profesor, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Creo que ya lo has hecho pero adelante... - La sonrió.

- De un tiempo a esta parte le he visto fijarse en parte de los alumnos de primero de Hufflepuff, ¿ha visto lo mismo que yo?

- ¿Y qué has visto tú?

- Que este año son fascinantes, sobre todo el grupo con el que va esa niña... - Y con un gesto le indicó que hablaba de Portia. - Cuando les veo me siento como si nada malo pudiera sucedernos...

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que son especiales...

- Y esa pequeña se pasa las horas muertas en la biblioteca... me recuerda a mi a su edad. ¿Se ha fijado en que tiene el mismo color de cabello que usted, profesor? - Lupin asintió. - Bueno, en realidad la casa Hufflepuff ha cambiado mucho estos últimos años, desde la muerte de Cedric, creo que se traen algo entre manos, algo que nadie más sabe... sinceramente desde que llegué al colegio no entendí nunca porque se les tiene en tan baja estima, a mi, sinceramente ser leal, sincero y perseverante me parecen unas cualidades por las que admirar a cualquier persona. No dudo de la lealtad de mis amigos de Gryffindor pero creo que si consigues la amistad de un hufflepuff, has conseguido la amistad de alguien para toda tu vida...

- Un hufflepuff nunca te traicionará, antepondrá tu bienestar al suyo propio... Tienes razón, Hermione, yo tampoco entendí nunca el desdén con que se les trata a veces...

- Ellos son tan alumnos de Howgarts como los demás, sé que jamás tendré una relación tan estrecha con Susan Bones o Justin Finch-Fletchley como la que tengo con Harry, Ron, o Ginny pero jamás dudaré ni de Suzie ni de Justin...

- Son buenos chicos, los dos y también lo son Ernie McMillan y Hannah Abbott...

- Cedric murió defendiendo nuestro colegio... cuando esto acabe creo que se le debiera reconocer su sacrificio.

- Sí... y se hará, sé que Dumbledore no dejará que nadie olvide que Cedric Diggory murió portando los colores del colegio y defendiendo su honor... Desde luego que se merece ese reconocimiento y, nadie se lo va a negar.

- Ellos no lo permitirían... - Afirmó Hermione mientras recogía sus pertenencias mirando a Portia. - Creo que entre las cosas que últimamente se están haciendo en su casa es la de propagar y fortalecer la memoria del chico que fue su prefecto y al que tanto querían.

- Como bien dijiste, leales, sinceros y perseverantes... - Finalmente la prefecta de Gryffindor guardó el libro en su mochila y se despidió de su profesor con una sonrisa. Remus se dirigió hacia la estantería donde se hallaba lo que buscaba y estuvo un rato inmerso en ese examen. Finalmente cuando acabó y se dirigió hacia la bibliotecaria se dio cuenta de que en el lugar ya solo estaba su hija, quien tenía fruncido el ceño y miraba con cierto aire de desesperación un libro y un pergamino que tenía ante ella. Sonrió y pensó que aquel era un buen momento para empezar a acercarse a la niña. - ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, Sta. Paris? - Inquirió el profesor acercándose a ella, cuando la pequeña levantó la mirada para fijarla en él pudo ver que sus ojos estaba ligeramente humedecidos. Se sentó a su lado conmovido. - Vamos, no puede ser para tanto...

- Es que no lo entiendo, por mucho que lo intento no logro comprenderlo, llevo tres días así y mañana tendré que entregarle la redacción al profesor Flitwick, no me gusta sentirme tan estúpida...

- No eres estúpida, dime que tema es el que no entiendes, trataré de ayudarte, de todas maneras deberías saber que ante cualquier problema puedes recurrir a tus compañeros y sin dudarlo al profesor de la asignatura que no comprendas, estamos para ayudaros y enseñaros... - La pequeña suspiró y se restregó los ojos con la mano, apartando las leves lágrimas que habían empezado a asomar.

- Tenemos que hacer una redacción sobre hechizos paralizantes y revigorizantes pero no entiendo el procedimiento de estos últimos, no me gusta copiar por copiar quiero entenderlo antes de terminar el trabajo...

- Los hechizos no se deben copiar por copiar, antes de aprenderlos hay que entenderlos y esta bien que tengas esa forma de estudiar... Bien, déjame ver la redacción y así intentaré ayudarte. - Media hora después había conseguido que Portia entendiera por fin el funcionamiento de los hechizos revigorizantes y repasó los últimos párrafos de su redacción. - Sinceramente me parece un gran trabajo... estoy orgulloso de ti...

- Gracias, Profesor Lupin. - La pequeña reprimió un bostezo.

- ¿Estás cansada? - Ella asintió. - Déjame que pida prestado este libro y te acompañaré hasta la entrada de tu casa, no quiero oír mañana que te entretuviste una vez dentro, quiero que te acuestes y duermas...

- No debería preocuparse tanto por mí...

- Pero lo hago, estoy en ese derecho... después de todo soy tu... - Vio la mirada sorprendida de la niña y supo que debía corregirse sobre la marcha. - ..., profesor. - Portia asintió pero el licántropo creyó ver un ligero brillo de confusión en la mirada de la niña, como si de repente una ligera duda sobre el significado de sus palabras se hubiera aposentado en su interior. - Vamos, por cierto, ¿has cenado? - Ella volvió a asentir y una vez terminó de recoger sus libros y esperó a que su profesor rentara el libro a por el que había venido fue acompañada hasta el pasadizo que discurría por debajo de la escalera principal y que desembocaba en la entrada a la Casa Hufflepuff.

- Buenas noches, profesor Lupin.

- Buenas noches, Sta. Paris, ya sabe directamente a la cama.

- Sí, lo haré, señor. - Lupin sonrió suavemente y pasó su mano por el sedoso cabello de la niña en un gesto de cariño hacia ella.

- La veré mañana, que descanse. - Ella asintió sonriéndole con calidez y Remus Lupin la vio entrar con una ligera sensación de calor aposentándose en su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

**Snape.**

Portia L. Paris había hecho lo que su profesor le había pedido y se encontraba ahora mismo arropada por las mullidas y tibias sábanas de felpa y el edredón de plumas que su madre le había comprado al principio del año pasado. Era una prenda negra ribeteada de un cordón amarillo y con una profusión de estrellas plateadas decorándola, Portia lo adoraba porque le recordaba los momentos en que su madre aún no estaba enferma y las noches en que ella se acurrucaba al lado de su hija para contarle cuentos sobre la época anterior a que ella naciera. Le hablaba de cómo conoció a su padre, de cómo se quisieron y la crearon a ella. Recordaba la brillantez en sus ojos cuando le hablaba de él, y aunque nunca consiguió que ella le dijera cómo se llamaba jamás oyó tampoco que hablara mal de él. Cuando iba al colegio muggle sus compañeros le preguntaban a veces, para enfadarla y hacer que empezaran a suceder cosas raras, porqué su padre las había abandonado. La chichaban diciéndola que seguro que era porque se había enterado que iba a tener una hija anormal como ella y se había sentido avergonzado. Portia nunca les creyó, su madre siempre le dijo que aunque su padre se hubiera ido, cuando la conociera se sentiría orgulloso de tenerla por hija.

Esa noche tumbada en la cama trataba de encontrarle coherencia a lo que había sentido durante los últimos quince minutos que había estado en compañía del profesor Remus Lupin. Una extraña sensación de atracción, de unidad con ese hombre que desde un principio le había caído simpático pero que apenas conocía. Se removió inquieta en la cama hasta que la voz de Muriel le llegó:

- ¿Estás bien, Portia? - Sonrió en la oscuridad, su amiga podía parecer fría y distante pero lo mismo que ella se preocupaba por todo lo que les sucedía a sus nuevos amigos, a Giles, Job, Leah y la propia Muriel, esta última también actuaba igual, aunque pretendiese fingir que no era así, que le traían sin cuidado sus preocupaciones y dilemas.

- Sí..., solo es que no puedo dormir pero no te preocupes, no creo que tarde demasiado... estoy cansada.

- ¿Conseguiste entender los hechizos?

- El profesor Lupin me ayudó a lograrlo... entró en la biblioteca cuando yo estaba estudiando y al final, como era la única que quedaba continuó a mi lado explicándomelos.

- Vale, entonces si todo está bien, buenas noches, Portia...

- Buenas noches, Muriel... - El silencio reinó de nuevo en el cuarto, lo único que se oía era la pausada respiración de Leah y las otras dos compañeras de primero, dos chiquillas Rose Julier y Dana Aker. Estas dos últimas, aunque le caían bien, habían resultado ser dos niñas un poco demasiado alocadas para su gusto. Realmente su cupo de locuras lo cubría suficientemente bien con la presencia de Job en su vida. Adoraba cada día más al chico pero a veces le gustaría meterle la cabeza en el lago de la escuela hasta hacerle entrar un poco de sentido común en su dura mollera. Pero poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron desviando de nuevo hacia su profesor, nunca se había fijado antes de esa noche... si sabía que tenían el mismo color de pelo, idéntico, Giles se lo había hecho notar con un tímido comentario poco después de conocer a su compañero, pero nadie se había percatado, o no se lo habían mencionado, que Lupin y ella también tenían igual color de ojos. Y eso si que era sumamente raro, porque ciertamente jamás había conocido a otra persona con los ojos dorados. Aunque si sabía de alguien que los tenía, a pesar de que jamás le había visto... su padre.

Otra vez frunció el ceño recordando ciertas palabras que su madre le dijo sobre su padre: "El también era una persona sumamente especial, como lo eres tu, tesoro mío". Nunca llegó a entender porqué su madre se empeñaba en afirmar que ella era especial, y hasta hacia tan solo dos meses no lo supo. Cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts y supo que todos aquellos sucesos extraños que ocurrían a su alrededor eran porque era bruja todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. ¿Aquellas palabras querían decir que su padre también era mago como ella...? No estaba segura pero empezaba a creer que sí. Una idea comenzó a aposentarse en su cabeza pero se negó a pensar más tiempo en ella. No podía tener tanta suerte... e incluso aunque fuera cierta, por qué él no decía nada.

Los pasillos se habían vuelto cada vez más incómodos con la llegada de los fríos propios del invierno. Era sumamente desagradable, a veces, estar esperando a un compañero o la entrada en alguna clase, sobretodo si te encontrabas en la encrucijada de dos pasillos. Entonces el viento era helador y si te quedabas demasiado tiempo allí podías ser víctima de una rápida congelación. Esa mañana a primera hora del día, Portia empezaba a sentir los síntomas previos de esa sensación en los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Situada en la zona más gélida del castillo, se preguntaba, cómo todos, porqué demonios el profesor más temido y odiado de la escuela había escogido ese preciso momento para marcar un hito en la historia de Hogwarts. Que se supiera el profesor Snape jamás había llegado tarde a una clase. Pasaban más de diez minutos desde que el hombre tendría que haber hecho aparición y haber permitido que sus alumnos entraran a la calidez de un aula donde pronto estarían al fuego veinte calderos. Suspiró cuando un murmullo se extendió entre sus compañeros y el frufrú de los bajos de la túnica del maestro se dejó oír. El hombre pasó entre ellos, abrió la puerta del aula y sin decir ni una sola palabra se situó frente a la pizarra esperando a que los niños fueran ocupando sus sitios. Desafortunadamente Portia tuvo que entretenerse en luchar por recoger su cartera del suelo, tenía tan fríos los dedos de las manos que le dolía el solo hecho de moverlos. Finalmente cuando lo logró y cerró tras ella, se encontró con que tenía que ocupar el primer pupitre frente a la mesa de Snape. Este la dirigió una despectiva mirada que en seguida desvió para fijarla en el encerado:

- Hoy vamos a realizar una sencilla pero eficaz poción para calmar los picores de cualquier herida que esté curando... es tan simple que como alguno de ustedes cometa el más mínimo y estúpido error se pasará las tardes de la próxima semana limpiado los calderos de esta clase, o algo que peor que se me pueda llegar a ocurrir, así que presten atención... espero no tener que ver las caras de algunos de ustedes salvo en el tiempo que es estrictamente necesario... - Portia sabía que ese comentario iba especialmente dedicado a sus alumnos de Hufflepuff, se suponía que no debía ser así, él era un profesor y debería saber apreciar las buenas cualidades que cualquiera de sus alumnos poseyera pero empezaba a descubrir que desgraciadamente aunque el hombre era sensacional enseñando pociones era desastroso en cualquier rama que implicase contacto y actitud social. No debiera ser tan injusto y ver solo por sus slytherin. Durante unos instantes no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en él, hasta que se dio cuenta que era demasiado evidente, aunque lo hizo tarde. - ¿Sta. Paris, sería tan amable de decirme que encuentra tan interesante en mi persona como para que no pueda apartar sus adorables ojos de mi? - Portia enrojeció violentamente y sintió un ligero murmullo tres mesas más allá de la suya, rezó mentalmente para que Job supiera mantener la boca callada y no la metiera en más líos aún.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando...

¿Se puede saber en qué? - Estaba claro que el hombre había agarrado una presa y no pensaba soltarla así como así. Bien, él aún no se había enfrentado a una Portia L. Paris enfadada.

- En que si los hufflepuff damos tanta pena y asco no se por qué demonios Howgarts no se decide a exiliarnos y condenarnos a la más mísera de las existencias. Después de todo si tan inservibles somos no sé porque malgastan su preciado tiempo en nosotros... - Su respuesta dejó a sus compañeros en la misma posición que si una glacial corriente de aire hubiera invadido el lugar. Snape la miró en silencio durante unos breves momentos para finalmente volver a hablar.

- Bien, enciendan sus calderos y comiencen a realizar las pociones, si alguno no la acaba por falta de tiempo podrá venir esta tarde a finalizarla... - Cómo si ellos no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer que ocupar sus tardes por culpa de que él hubiera llegado retrasado. Pero Portia estaba demasiado aliviada sintiendo que se había librado de una buena, aún sin saber porqué era así, por lo que se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar otro improcedente comentario. No era lo que actualmente más le convenía. Sin embargo sintió que un escalofrío la recorría cuando el preceptor se detuvo a su lado, se inclinó sobre ella con su grasiento y negro pelo rozándole la nariz y la dirigió cuatro cortas pero definitivas sentencias. - Castigada... está tarde... en mi despacho... a las ocho... - Portia frunció el ceño pero asintió y procedió a sumergirse en su tarea para evitar no lanzarse al cuello del tipo y matarle allí mismo. De vez en cuando sucedía que a Portia le invadía un fuerte ansia de liberar sus instintos más bajos.

- Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del despecho del profesor Snape a las ocho en punto de la tarde. Cargaba sobre su hombro la mochila llena de libros, la gruesa bufanda negra y amarilla de hufflepuff anudada al cuello la aislaba del frío que sentía en el pasillo, aunque no lograba hacer que dejara de sentir esa desagradable sensación de malestar estomacal, destemplanza y embotamiento que desde primeras horas del día la había ido invadiendo poco a poco. Estaba claro que no se encontraba en la mejor situación para afrontar un castigo pero Portia jamás eludía una responsabilidad y esta no iba a ser la primera vez. Incluso podía ser que el slytherin conociera una poción para lo que parecía ser un formidable caso de gripe. Cuando desde dentro le dieron permiso para entrar empezó a encontrarse cada vez peor. Lo último que deseaba era vomitar nada más entrar en el lugar pero parecía que nada lo podría evitar.

- El hombre estaba sentado en la mesa de su despecho, levantó la vista para fijarla en su alumna y sus ojos brillaron algo preocupados al verla tan pálida, sin embargo no dijo nada.

- Pase y cierre la puerta. - Ella así lo hizo aunque notó que sus manos temblaban. - Quiero que empiece a colocar esos botes y frascos por orden alfabético... he estado algo ocupado y necesito que todos los ingredientes para realizar las pociones estén en perfecto orden... Ya sabe cual es su castigo así que adelante. - La vio tragar saliva y mirarle, el brillo que vio en sus ojos le hizo preocuparse más aún, ella abrió la boca y solo pudo pronunciar una palabra.

- ¿Baño? - Rápidamente el profesor Snape hizo un movimiento de varita, una puerta lateral se abrió y ella entró precipitadamente en el lugar, un ruido de violentas y repulsivas arcadas llegó a sus oídos. En dos pasos estuvo al lado de su alumna sosteniéndola la frente, apartándola el cabello y secándola el sudor que perlaba su cara. Cuando finalmente el ataque pareció diluirse ella cayó desmadejada en su regazo. Nervioso, Snape, la cogió entre sus brazos y la llevó a sus aposentos privados, tumbándola en la cama. Procedió a tomarla el pulso, que notó algo acelerado sin duda por el esfuerzo del vómito, también se percató de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. La vio abrir lentamente los ojos, un murmullo llegó a él. - Lo siento... - El hosco profesor sintió una opresión en el pecho... el mismo tono, el mismo semblante y, el mismo color de ojos. Y lo comprendió, Portia Lupin Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

**Oportunidades.**

Severus Snape le abrió la boca y depositó en su interior unas gotas con un dosificador. La chiquilla estaba prácticamente dormida y murmuraba incoherencias producto de las altas fiebres que recorrían su cuerpo. Casi de inmediato las facciones de la niña se relajaron y pareció sumirse en un sueño más tranquilo y sosegado. Procedió entonces a taparla con las ropas de cama de su propio tálamo y ya seguro de que no le sucedería nada malo en los apenas veinte minutos que esperaba estar lejos de ella se incorporó para salir de allí.

El profesor de DCAO abrió la puerta mientras procedía a seguir secándose el cabello con la toalla. Hacia apenas unos minutos que había salido de la ducha y no esperaba recibir visitas a tan altas horas de la noche. Sus cejas se elevaron sorprendidas al ver quien estaba bajo el umbral. La oscura y alta figura de su colega profesor de pociones le miraba desde el lugar. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar mientras a modo de saludo se dirigía a él:

- Ya me tomé la poción matalobos hace un rato, si vienes a ver si lo he hecho...

- Realmente me preocupa poco si lo has hecho o no... yo simplemente me limito a preparártela, lo que luego decidas hacer con ella me tiene relativamente sin cuidado... - Remus Lupin miró a su colega con el ceño fruncido. Porqué demonios tenía que seguir siendo tan desagradable cuando él sabía perfectamente que realmente el hombre no era así. Suspiró resignado.

- De acuerdo, entonces si no has venido a eso, ¿cuál es el motivo? Estoy cansado y desearía acostarme pronto.

- Hoy he castigado a un alumno... - Aquel comienzo de conversación resultaba cada vez más absurdo.

- ¿Quieres que te de la enhorabuena? Sinceramente, Severus lo raro sería que no lo hubieras hecho... - La mirada molesta que le dirigió el hombre le hizo más gracia que otra cosa, y una sonrisa afloró a su rostro para ensancharse más aún cuando vio que su expresión molestaba todavía más a Snape.

- Ya, bien... quizá te interese saber quién es ese alumno...

- ¿Has castigado de nuevo a Harry? Creí que el chico ya se había disculpado contigo hace unas semanas... se rumorea que llegaste incluso a perdonarle, quizá no sea así...

- No, le concedí cierto margen de beneficio, después de todo la orden de Dumbledore es procurar que su vida sea lo menos complicada que podamos, ¿no? Bien, no pienso ponérselo fácil pero tampoco voy a convertir su existencia en un infierno...

- En realidad, por si no te has dado cuenta, la existencia de Harry ha sido casi desde que nació un infierno... - Snape bufó pero Remus supo que ese gesto no fue de incredulidad sino de reconocimiento y se sintió aliviado de que su compañero hubiera empezado a entender que Harry necesitaba todo el apoyo y comprensión que se le pudiera dar. Y él mismo sabía que Harry iba a necesitarles a Snape y a él para poder alzarse en su guerra contra Voldemort. - Sino es Harry porqué habría de preocuparme especialmente el castigo a un alumno...

- Portia L. Paris... es a ella a quién he castigado. - Ahora fue Snape quien sonrió torvamente al ver la expresión de su compañero. - Sabía que te interesaría saberlo. No tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver a mis aposentos, y quizá también quieras acompañarme... - Vio el gesto interrogativo de Lupin en sus ojos. - Está allí, durmiendo en mi cama, enferma... - El temblor en las manos del licántropo le conmovió el corazón aunque no dejó que se notara. - ¿Vienes? - Con un asentimiento los dos hombres salieron rumbo a las habitaciones privadas del profesor de Pociones. Cuando entraron en ellas y Lupin vio a su hija, pálida y sudorosa en la cama de su compañero no pudo con menos que arrodillarse rápidamente al lado de ella y pasar la mano por su frente. - La fiebre continúa pero es menor de la que tenía cuando llegó... no creo que tarde en recuperarse aunque tiene un fuerte catarro...

- ¿Por qué no le has dado la poción pepperup?

- Porque la fiebre era demasiado alta, esa poción solo sirve para cuando el caso de gripe está en sus primeras fases, o cuando la temperatura no pasa de los 39º...

- ¡¿Tenía más de 39º de fiebre?1 - Exclamó Remus Lupin exaltado, la pequeña se removió inquieta en el lecho y su padre la miró ligeramente avergonzado.

- Te recuerdo que está enferma y no creo que sea aconsejable empezar a dar voces justo a su lado... - Murmuró ligeramente contrariado Snape.

- Lo siento... - Fue la respuesta que brotó de los labios de Remus, de nuevo el maestro de pociones sintió esa opresión en su pecho, el mismo tono, el mismo color de ojos, igual tono de cabello.

- Puedo preguntar quién es ella... - Remus Lupin miró a la niña unos minutos antes de responder, finalmente con tono tembloroso lo hizo.

- Mi hija...

Severus Snape no hizo ninguna pregunta más, permitió que su compañero se quedara en sus habitaciones vigilando a la niña mientras él dormitaba sentado en su butaca favorita junto al fuego. De vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban hacia ellos y no podía dejar de preguntarse qué demonios sucedió hacia once años en la vida de Remus Lupin para que ahora descubriera que tenía una hija. No eran necesarias explicaciones técnicas sobre qué hizo Remus Lupin para engendrar una hija pero no dejaba de sorprenderle la paternidad del hombre, no cuando desde hacia prácticamente dieciséis años sabía de las tendencias sexuales de su actual compañero de trabajo.

- Sé que conoces perfectamente cómo se siente uno cuando pierde o traiciona a la persona que se ama... Estaba allí cuando sucedió, Severus. - La voz de Remus Lupin le llegó suave a través de la penumbra de la habitación. - Yo, al igual que tú, cometí muchos errores...

- ¿La niña es un error?

- Lo fue tratar de engañarme a mi mismo, lo fue abusar de la confianza de su madre cuando ella menos que nadie se lo merecía... pero no, Portia no es un error. Quizá suene egoísta pero para mi significa una nueva oportunidad... una nueva oportunidad que jamás pensé que llegara a merecerla...

- Sabes que no le estás traicionando, ¿verdad? - Fue su respuesta.

- Pero lo hice...

- Sí, eso es cierto aunque tuviste la oportunidad de reconciliarte con él y de volver a pasar los dos últimos años juntos, él te perdonó y aunque sinceramente nunca llegaré a comprender del todo qué infiernos viste en Black para enamorarte de él como lo hiciste, el hecho es que él te correspondió y, sin duda, ahora desde donde quiera que se hallé, estará cuidando de Potter, de ella y de... ti. - El hombre-lobo asintió sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Harías algo por mí?

- Es posible...

- ¿La vigilarás cuando yo no pueda hacerlo?

- ¿Me estás encargando el cuidado de tu hija? - Remus asintió, Snape le miró en silencio.

- No te preocupes... puedes confiar en mi. - Su compañero en la Orden y el colegio se levantó del lado de la niña y se sentó junto al profesor de pociones, en silencio, después de un momento Snape volvió a hablar. - ¿Qué se siente? - Lupin tardó un rato en responder.

- Es raro pero lo que si te puede asegurar es que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Es una nueva sensación pero sin duda gratificante como ninguna otra. - Snape sonrió sin entender demasiado bien esas explicaciones pero supuso que solo se podrían comprender si como, su compañero, se era padre.

Portia L. Paris entreabrió los ojos soñolienta y oyó suaves voces a su alrededor. Trató de enfocar sus sentidos pero no lo logró y un suave gemido brotó de sus labios. No tardó en notar como una suave mano se posaba sobre su frente, el aliento cálido de alguien le rozó las mejillas y unas tenues palabras le llegaron entre las brumas de su mente.

- Shhh, cariño, papá está aquí, papá cuida de ti... todo va bien... duerme tranquila, corazón. - Y el único pensamiento coherente que pasó por su cabeza fue: "¿Papá?"

Le vio de nuevo arrodillado al lado del pequeño cuerpo de su alumna pero esta vez no notó ninguna opresión en su pecho sino que por el contrario un ligero pero claro sentimiento de anhelo llenó su corazón. Una vieja sensación que creyó enterrada, una profunda emoción de amor hacia ese hombre de cabello color avena, de ojos áureos, de piel delicada y pálida. Una vez amó intensamente a la madre de Potter pero como bien supo siempre él no amaba solo a hombres o mujeres sino a seres humanos concretos, después de descubrir que Lily no sería nunca de él y para sorpresa de si mismo sus ojos se fueron posando en Remus Lupin y aprendió de nuevo a vivir con la frialdad de no ser correspondido por el ser que amaba. Remus Lupin era de Sirius Black, nunca sería de él. Severus Snape no estaba destinado a ser amado como él amaba. Pero, claro, quizá aunque hasta ahora no había sido así... tal vez se podría dar una nueva oportunidad...

Tal vez podría...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**De los míos.**

Aún estaba pálida, Muriel y Leah la hacían cubrirse de pies a cabeza con un gorro de lana, la bufanda, guantes y gruesos calcetines. A veces parecía hervir de calor pero ya no era fruto de la fiebre sino de que cada vez soportaba menos tener tanta ropa encima. Caminaba rápidamente por uno de los pasillos camino del gran salón, el castillo bullía de actividad en la noche de Halloween. Por doquier flotaban calabazas horadadas para formar caras e iluminadas desde el interior con velas. El aire olía a fiesta y Dumbledore había dado permiso para que los alumnos más jóvenes de la escuela, los de primero y segundo, asistieran por primera vez en años al baile de disfraces. Portia pensaba que aunque ella se disfrazara no se notaría demasiado, después de todos hacia casi cuatro días que su apariencia era prácticamente un disfraz. Iba inmersa en esos pensamientos cuando se vio frenada por la repentina aparición de un cuerpo frente al suyo. El choque fue tan brusco y enérgico que la hizo salir propulsada hacia atrás y hubiera acabado irremediablemente en el suelo sino hubiera sido sostenida por unas fuertes y rápidas manos. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con un muchacho de séptimo curso que, hasta ella lo sabía, era muy famoso. Se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en sus ojos:

- ¿Te he hecho daño? - Preguntó la niña preocupada, el chico negó con la cabeza. - Entonces, ¿estás bien? - No sabía de donde estaba sacando el valor para atreverse a hablar con él. Una cría de primero de Hufflepuff hablando con el mismísimo Harry Potter. Le vio sonreír ligeramente y mirarla en silencio.

- No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien... soy yo el que debiera haberte preguntado si te he hecho daño...

- Para nada... soy una hufflepuff aguantamos todo tipo de empujones y zancadillas... - Bromeó Portia con una pícara sonrisa, la chiquilla vio brillar los ojos de Harry y como su sonrisa se ensanchaba más aún.

- ¿No vas a la fiesta? - Preguntó él después de un momento en que reinó el silencio pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

- No... mis amigos se enfadarían si lo hiciera...

- ¿Y eso?

- Se supone que me estoy recuperando de una fuerte gripe, así que me debería haber quedado en mi casa pero me aburría mucho... Todos se habían ido y me habían dejado sola.

- No deben ser buenos amigos si te dejaron allí y nadie se quedó a hacerte compañía...

- Yo les pedí que fueran a divertirse, pensé que no me aburriría tanto, además ellos piensan que aún estoy débil para enfrentarme al frío de los pasillos yendo con el disfraz que Job tenía pensado que yo llevara... - Le vio enarcar las cejas sin comprender. - Esa información queda bajo secreto de sumario. - Ambos se sonrieron. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer? Por tu aspecto yo diría que tampoco vas a la fiesta... - Potter negó con la cabeza, en un rápido movimiento Portia le cogió de la mano y tiró de él. - ¡Ven conmigo! Voy a hacer algo que se supone no se debe hacer.

- ¿Dónde...

- ¡Es una sorpresa y debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie! - Harry sonrió y asintió, Portia no sabía exactamente qué se le pasó por la cabeza al muchacho pero la sonrisa que apareció en su apagado rostro valió por cualquier castigo que le pudiera caer de nuevo. Odiaba ver a una persona triste y quedarse sin hacer nada para ayudarle. Pronto llegaron al pasillo debajo de las escaleras principales sin ser vistos por nadie. La música llegaba desde el gran salón, la gente se lo debía estar pasando muy bien pero ellos no se detuvieron a mirar, Harry la seguía sorprendido porque empezaba a darse cuenta de a donde le llevaba la chiquilla. Se detuvieron debajo de un arco y ella se volvió a mirarle. - Lo siento pero tengo que proteger nuestra contraseña... insonorus... - No oyó nada pero la vio mover los labios mientras agitaba su varita y también tirar de su mano, dio un paso hacia delante y de repente su ojos se abrieron de par en par. Quizá fuera el cálido color de las paredes, un sutil tono amarillo, la suavidad de las mullidas alfombras que cubrían el suelo, el agradable olor a resina que flotaba tenuemente, o las dos chimeneas encendidas que daban una agradable temperatura. Era como si en aquel lugar nada malo pudiera llegar a ocurrir. Se volvió hacia su espalda y solo vio una puerta normal y corriente en un muro igual de común. El pasillo había desaparecido, estaba en la casa Hufflepuf. De improviso la voz de la chiquilla volvió a oírse. - io... - Había pronunciado el contrahechizo y de nuevo volvía a recobrar el sentido del oído. - Ven vamos frente a la chimenea... - Harry lo hizo. - Por cierto me llamo Portia L. Paris.

- ¿Qué significa la L? - Preguntó el joven.

- Ni idea mi madre nunca me lo dijo...

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

- Creo que en ese sentido estoy prácticamente en la misma situación que tú... o eso he oído.

- ¿Tus padres han... - La voz de Potter sonó apagada y algo avergonzada.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, no tenías por qué saberlo! En realidad es mi madre la que murió hace tres meses... a mi padre no lo he llegado a conocer nunca. Mi madre era muggle, ¿sabes? - Le informó ella.

- La mía era de familia muggle... - Harry desvió la mirada hacia el fuego y la clavó en él, la pequeña le miró en silencio.

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? - Se atrevió a preguntar por fin, él siguió con la vista fija en el mismo punto, de improviso Portia vio como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, rápidamente se levantó y en segundos le echó los brazos al cuello y le abrazó con fuerza. - No llores, por favor... no estés triste, sea lo que sea saldrá bien... Mi madre continuamente decía que las cosas siempre acaban arreglándose... Sea lo que sea lo que te hace sentirte así de triste se arreglará...

- No lo creo... - Respondió Harry débilmente. - ... no me importa si me pasa algo a mi pero me da miedo hacer daño a la gente que quiero...

- ¿Y por qué tendría que pasar eso?

- Porque siempre sucede, una y otra vez los que están a mi lado sufren y...

- ¿Y aún que pase eso ellos siguen estando a tu lado? - Harry asintió. - Entonces te deben querer tanto como tú los quieres a ellos, ¿no? - El muchacho levantó la mirada y la fijo en la niña que le seguía abrazando pero que había alejado la cabeza y le observaba.

- Supongo que sí...

- Entonces deja que sean ellos los que decidan si merece la pena arriesgarse y continuar junto a ti. Si les aprecias tanto debes respetar la decisión que tomen, si son tus amigos debes valorar su independencia... - Harry sonrió ante el hecho de que tales frases surgieran de una niña de once años, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. - Hace poco oí una conversación entre dos profesores, lo he sacado de allí pero creo sinceramente que es cierto cada significado de esas palabras y de esa frase...

- ¿Quiénes eran esos dos profesores?

- Remus Lupin y Severus Snape... - Los ojos de Harry se nublaron nuevamente ante la mención de esos dos nombres. - Dime, ¿estás tan triste por qué alguna persona que querías sufrió por estar a tu lado?

- Eres Hufflepuff, habrás oído hablar de Cedric Diggory... - La chiquilla asintió.

- ¿Querías a Cedric?

- Llegué a apreciarlo mucho... era una buena persona.

- Eso dicen todos por aquí...

- Créeles, si por algo sois famosos es por vuestra lealtad hacia los vuestros... - Portia le miró durante un rato.

- ¿Tú dirías que eres de los míos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Eres alumno de Hogwarts como yo... eso significa que eres de los míos, ¿no? - Harry asintió.

- Supongo que sí... - Volvió a repetir.

- Vale, entonces seré leal a ti... - Portia extendió su mano hacia Harry y el chico comprendiendo se la estrechó.

- Te arriesgas mucho queriendo ser amiga mía...

- Ya te lo he dicho, si soy tu amiga debes dejar que sea yo quien decida si me arriesgo a estar a tu lado... Y he decidido que merece la pena...

- ¿Por qué? - Ella se encogió de hombros, le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

- ¿Harías algo por mí? - Murmuró en su oído.

- Claro, acabas de rechazar los peligros de mi amistad... pídeme lo que sea...

- Me gustaría que me ayudases a que un hombre se decidiera a ser valiente, a que hiciera honor a su condición de gryffindor y se sincerara conmigo...

- ¿Te gusta un chico de Gryffindor? - Portia sonrió ampliamente pero negó con la cabeza.

- No exactamente, me gustaría que me ayudases a que el profesor Remus Lupin se decidiera a decirme que él es... - La niña miró Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos. - ... mi padre.

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho! - Exclamó totalmente asombrado el-niño-que-sobrevivió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

**Papá.**

Harry le había contado con profusión de detalles todo lo que sabía de Remus Lupin, lo que el hombre significaba para él, que era mucho porque parecía que era prácticamente lo único que le quedaba del pasado en que vivieron sus padres. Portia le había escuchado embelesada, mientras empezaba a sentir que no podía haber hecho nada mejor que declararse leal al chico de diecisiete años que tenía delante. Este parecía conocer bien al profesor de DCAO pero había algo que parecía que no le quería contar. Tras mucho hablar y meditar en su fuero interno se decidió a hacerle la pregunta que le martilleaba las sienes:

- ¿Por qué te ha sorprendido tanto que te dijera que él es mi padre? - La pregunta interrumpió la frase de Harry quien se calló y se la quedó mirando. Luego suspiró y la contestó.

- No quiero ocultarte nada... es una cosa que descubrí hace relativamente poco e incluso a mi me ha costado asimilarlo... Él formaba, como ya te he dicho, parte del grupo de amigos de mis padres, sobretodo de mi padre... otro de los amigos del grupo se llegó a convertir en mi padrino... se llamaba Sirius Black...

- ¿Es una de esas personas a las que les ha pasado algo malo por estar a tu lado? - Harry asintió, de nuevo Portia vio la amargura cubriéndole los ojos, de nuevo le abrazó. - Sucediese lo que sucediese y esté donde esté ahora seguro que a él no le gustaría verte así... Pero continúa, por favor.

- Hace poco que lo supe... - Harry se quedó callado durante un rato que a Portia le pareció eterno.

- ¡¿Pero dime el qué! - Exclamó impaciente.

- Mi padrino, Sirius Black y el profesor Lupin, el que dices que es tu padre... bueno... eran pareja... - Los ojos de Portia se abrieron de par en par, una luz de comprensión cruzó su mirada pero quiso cerciorarse.

- ¿Pareja? ¿Quieres decir... novios? - Harry asintió.

- Estaban prometidos, prácticamente desde que salieron de Hogwarts... luego pasaron cosas muy duras, tras las muertes de mis padres, estuvieron doce años separados pero cuando volvieron a reunirse debieron aclarar todos los malentendidos porque según he sabido estos dos últimos años volvían a estar juntos como novios.

- ¿Mi padre es...?

- Sí...

- Vaya... y, entonces, ¿cómo...

- Ni idea.

Remus Lupin estaba en Hogsmade parado delante de una coqueta tienda de ropa, finalmente suspiró, sacó su cartera y revisó cuanto dinero llevaba. Luego volvió a mirar el escaparte, suspiró de nuevo y empujando la puerta entró en el local, "Tiros Largos Moda".

- Buenas tardes en qué podemos atenderle... - Una oronda mujer se acercó a él desde detrás del mostrador, llevaba sus grises cabellos recogidos en un estirado moño, tan estirado que parecía que los ojos se le querían escapar del rostro. Una voz les llegó procedente de lo que debía ser la trastienda.

- Déjeme a mí, Sra. Mailan... usted ocúpese de intentar encontrar todos los calcetines que se nos han escapado, por favor. - La dueña de la voz apareció por una puerta lateral que estaba escondida tras un biombo, desde luego el aspecto de esta segunda mujer le dio más esperanzas que el de la Sra. Mailan. No debía tener muchos años más de treinta, vestía una elegante túnica color camel que hacia resaltar su tono tostado de piel y le sentaba como un guante a sus cabellos color caoba. La prenda estaba abierta y dejaba ver que la chica vestía de manera informal y bastante muggle. - Bien, gracias, Sra. Mailan... - Continuó ella mientras veía como su acompañante desaparecía por la misma puerta por la que había llegado ella. - Dígame, en que podemos ayudarle...

- Tengo que hacer un regalo de Navidad... pensé que ropa podía ser una buena idea... - Ella sonrió.

- Yo también pienso que esa es una buena idea... a mi me viene muy bien que haya pensado usted esa idea... - Remus sonrió ante esa respuesta. - Dígame, qué clase de ropa busca...

- No sé, es para una niña de once años... estudia en Hogwarts y su madre era muggle así que me parece que sería buena idea algo que conjugara el estilo de los dos mundos a los que pertenece... ¿Existe algo así? - Preguntó dudoso el hombre.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, señor! ¡Y ha venido al lugar indicado! Tiros Largos Moda es una tienda con sucursales en Londres y París, debemos estar al tanto de todas las novedades que se produzcan para poder satisfacer a los gustos de nuestros numerosos clientes... ¿Cómo es esa niña?

- Delgada, de estatura normal, creo que podría tener una talla 12 de pantalones pero no estoy seguro, la verdad es que sé muy poco de niñas y menos aún de moda para niñas...

- ¿Pero conoce su estilo? Quiero decir, ¿la ha visto vestir algo que no sean esas horribles túnicas de Hogwarts, y sus no menos horribles aún uniformes?

- Sí, le gustan los pantalones de pernera ancha... a menudo la he visto llevándolos...

- Acampanados... - Lupin asintió. - ¿A qué casa pertenece? Quizá así me pueda hacer una idea de cómo es el carácter de la niña y lo que la puede gustar.

- Pertenece a Hufflepuff... - Los ojos de la mujer brillaron.

- ¡Yo fui de esa casa! Déjeme decirle que entonces es una chica sencilla pero con mucho carácter, aunque no lo parezca los hufflepuff podemos ser muy "explosivos".

- Nunca lo habría dicho...

- No le habrá buscado nunca las cosquillas a hufflepuff... Bien, veamos por dónde podemos empezar, venga conmigo...

Cuando Remus Lupin salió por fin del lugar portaba una bolsa mágica en la que cabía sin problemas la ingente cantidad de ropa que había comprado para su hija. Luego se dirigió a una última tienda, allí no tardó tanto en decidirse y tras comprar lo que quería salió de nuevo a la calle. Dejó la bolsa de Tiros Largos Moda en el suelo y sacó del bolsillo interior de su gruesa túnica de lana la foto en la que aparecían él y Samantha. Hacia una semana que la había hechizado para transformarla en una foto mágica y ahora sus dos personajes se movían y saludaban a quien les estuviera viendo o señalaban a los barquitos que se veían al fondo, en el mar. El cabello de Samantha se movía suavemente mecido por la brisa marina y su contrapartida más joven sonreía suavemente ante algún comentario que le habría hecho la mujer. La observó durante unos instantes y luego procedió a colocarla en el marco de caoba con incrustaciones en plata que había comprado. Había pensado que una foto de sus padres juntos le haría mucha ilusión a su hija.

Se lo diría pronto, no podía dejar pasar la Navidad, que sería en dos días, sin que ella siguiera desconociendo que su padre velaba por su seguridad y felicidad desde principios de curso. Que no estaba sola.

Una lechuza cruzó el aire durante la cena y dejó caer una carta en el regazo de profesor de DCAO, este miró sorprendido primero al ave y luego a la misiva. No sabía de nadie que pudiera mandarle nada, todos los que le conocían pertenecían a la Orden y desde luego ellos no se comunicarían de esa manera. Sabían perfectamente que era demasiado peligroso. Sintió los ojos de varias personas clavados en él y frunció el ceño. Rasgó el lacre del sobre y sacó el pequeño papel:

_"Torre de astrología, 25 de diciembre, 6 de la tarde... No falte. Dos personas que le quieren. - La voz del profesor Snape leyendo el contenido del papel le hizo sentir como si acabaran de tirarle un cubo de agua fría por el cuello."_

- ¿Te importaría? Creo que es privado, Severus.

- ¿Así que tienes dos personas que te quieren? Vaya, vaya... - Remus le dirigió una fría mirada y le hizo un gesto despreciativo. A veces cuando Snape se ponía así era insufrible.

- ¿Por qué no iba a tener el profesor Lupin dos personas que le quieran? - Intervino Dumbledore. - Sinceramente pienso que hay más de dos personas que le quieren... y en esta escuela hay por lo menos tres que lo hacen de manera especialmente intensa. - Una sonrisa traviesa floreció en el rostro del director de Hogwarts cuando vio como sus dos profesores se sonrojaban. Sabía que Remus Lupin lo hacía por el cumplido pero tampoco se le escapaba que el sonrojo de Severus Snape implicaba muchas cosas...

Los villancicos resonaban en el ahora prácticamente vacío colegio. Aún así, la decoración de velas, muérdago y demás cachivaches navideños seguía brillando espectacularmente, aunque no fueran muchas las personas que pudieran disfrutar de ellos. Remus Lupin había salido de su despacho para acudir a la misteriosa cita, por alguna razón se sentía especialmente nervioso. Quizá porque a la mañana siguiente vería a Portia y le explicaría que todos esos regalos recibidos eran de él y que si se los había enviado era porque era su padre. Entonces, le diría la verdad, le contaría lo que sucedió y lo mucho que lamentaba no haber estado presente mientras crecía, le diría todo lo que a lo largo de esos meses había ido descubriendo poco a poco... que la adoraba, que estaba loco por ella, que para él, el mundo había vuelto a cobrar sentido al saber que en el mismo existía ella... Que desde que la conoció ella se había convertido en el único motor de su existencia. Que estaba orgulloso de ella, de ser su padre... que la quería.

Subió las escaleras de la torre pensando en todas esas cosas y cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la tenue pero agradable luz que siempre había en el lugar. Las ventanas estaban cerradas pero aún así hacía frío, junto a una de ellas estaba alguien a quien desde luego no esperaba.

- ¿Harry? - Titubeó al preguntar, hacia ya un par de días que nadie veía al chico por el salón pero Dobby el elfo mágico les había dicho que él mismo le estaba llevando comida a la sala común de Gryffindor y que solía encontrarle estudiando, leyendo o haciendo esquemas de tácticas de quidditch, asumieron entonces que no debían molestarle si estaba tranquilo, quizá era eso lo que requería. Pensaban que Harry sabía que si les necesitaba solo tenía que llamarles y acudirían a su lado.

- Hola, profesor Lupin... Veo que ha decidido acudir a la cita...

- ¿La mandaste tú, ¿por qué? No necesitas citarme en ningún lado para hablar conmigo, hijo, lo sabes... - Harry asintió se volvió y miró a su profesor.

- No es por mi... sé que cuando necesite hablar puedo ir a verle en cualquier momento... la cita se me ocurrió para ayudar a otra persona que necesita hablar con usted...

- ¿Otra persona? - Vio como Harry desviaba la mirada hacia un rincón especialmente oscuro del aula, el chico asintió y alguien que se escondía entre las sombras se apareció. Esa persona solo dijo una frase e iba dirigida a Remus Lupin.

- ¿Me lo explicarás, papá?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

**Verdades y secretos.**

Sentada en las rodillas de su profesor de DCAO, Portia Lupin Paris terminaba de devorar el último trozo de pastel de chocolate que había en la mesa. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, feliz y observó desde su posición a Harry y su padre, que conversaban sosegadamente del último partido de quiddicht que Gryffindor había jugado, y ganado, a Ravenclaw. El chico parecía relajado y el velo de tristeza que solía cubrir sus ojos, esta vez no estaba. Una de las manos del profesor reposaba sobre la cintura de la niña y giró la cabeza para fijar la vista en ella.

- ¿Has acabado? - Ella asintió. - Creo que no he conocido a nadie que le guste tanto el chocolate...

- Eso no es cierto, profesor... viéndola comer como lo ha hecho no me cabe ninguna duda de que es hija suya... solo a usted le he visto comer chocolate de esa manera.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡¿Qué, es verdad! - Los tres se echaron a reír ante la exclamación del muchacho.

Remus Lupin había enviado una lechuza a Dumbledore disculpándose por no asistir a la cena de Nochebuena e informándole de que Harry y Portia pasarían la velada con él. Una mesa había aparecido en su habitación decorada con un mantel adornado con claras referencias a la fiesta que se estaba conmemorando, y pronto estuvo repleta de deliciosos platos. A pesar de que había muchas cosas de las que hablar, lo habían pospuesto para después de la cena, Lupin lo había conseguido prometiéndole a su hija que no le ocultaría nada. Y ella confió en él, así que no podía fallarla. Vio que Harry se levantaba y cogiéndole por el brazo le retuvo.

- No te vayas, tú también eres parte de esta familia... - Le dijo, Harry pareció dudar pero vio que Portia asentía y finalmente volvió a ocupar su asiento. Y como le sucedió a la hija de su profesor, en breve se sintió atrapado por las palabras y explicaciones del hombre. Descubrió que el amor entre dos hombres podía ser tan puro y sincero como el que la sociedad consideraba "habitual", que el amor no sabía de convenciones morales sino únicamente de sentimientos, vio la tristeza de Remus cuando les contó cómo había traicionado al amor de su vida dudando de él y lo feliz que se sintió cuando se volvieron a reunir y comprobó que la pasión que siempre habían sentido el uno por el otro no había desaparecido, sino que seguía viva y ardiente. Cómo fueron capaces de perdonarse y volver mucho mejor de lo que nunca habían estado. Les habló de cómo conoció a Samantha Paris, del error que cometió al intentar renegar de lo que realmente era. Harry notó el profundo cariño que Remus Lupin experimentaba por la mujer, y supo que aunque jamás la había amado si la había querido y que se sentía afortunado por haberla conocido y, ahora más que nunca porque ella le había hecho padre. Un ligero sentimiento de afinidad mucho más profundo del que ya sentía por su profesor empezó a surgir en él cuando se dio cuenta de lo muchísimo que éste había perdido... a sus amigos, al hombre que amaba, a Samantha Paris...

- ¿Fui un error? - Murmuró Portia cuando su padre interrumpió brevemente su explicación para beber agua. Él sonrió.

- Un hombre me hizo esa pregunta hace unos meses, te responderé lo mismo que le dije a él... no, tú no eres un error... Desde que supe quién eras te convertiste en el ser humano más importante de mi existencia... tú eres la que le da sentido a todo. Todas mis penas y tristezas han merecido la pena ser vividas si la consecuencia de ellas, es tenerte hoy sentada en mis rodillas... que la vida me haya dado la oportunidad de ser tu padre es un regalo que ni tan siquiera estoy seguro de merecer... - La niña le miró sonriendo suavemente y luego miró a Harry.

- ¿Somos, pues, una familia?

- Lo somos... - Contestó Remus Lupin. Luego miró a Harry. - Sé que no puedo sustituir a tus padres, mucho menos a Sirius pero me gustaría que me dejaras ser...

- Eres lo único que me queda, Remus... prométeme que procuraras seguir vivo cuando todo acabe sino por mi, sí por ella... Ahora que le he puesto cara al futuro prometo que no me rendiré y lo intentaré con todas las fuerzas que tenga...

- Solo te pedimos eso, Harry. Que lo intentes, no te podemos pedir más...

- Tengo algo que contaros... - Murmuró el chico.

Remus Lupin miraba dormir a los dos jóvenes, a su hija y al hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos. Esa profecía... cómo podía nadie tan joven vivir bajo semejante condena... Matar o morir, todo lo que había perdido Harry por el destino que vete tú a saber quién le había adjudicado.

Os lo prometo, cuidaré de él y, le tendré a mi lado, será mi hijo como Portia es mi niña. - Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya propia, mágicamente había añadido un nuevo cuarto a sus aposentos para que los dos chicos pudieran dormir sin necesidad de que tuvieran queregresar a sus respectivas casas. Se desvistió y llevaba ya un rato acostado cuando notó que alguien se deslizaba en su cama.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo, papá?

- Será un honor... - Portia se arrebujó contra el cuerpo del hombre, breves instantes después sus respiraciones se regularizaban. Dormían.

- Buenos días, profesor Lupin. - Saludó con un bostezo Harry entrando en el despacho del hombre.

- Buenos días, Harry.

- Anoche antes de dormirme se me ocurrió algo... - Lupin miró al chico. - ¿Piensa decirle a todo el mundo que Portia es su hija? Quiero decir que no sé si será muy seguro que esa información deba llegar a oídos de quien no debe... Ahora es la hija de un importante miembro de la Orden del Fénix y, me da que eso la convierte en un objetivo sumamente apetecible... - Remus respiró profundamente sopesando las palabras de Harry, sabía que tenía razón. - Por otro lado, durante este último mes he conocido bien a Portia y creo que no será capaz de mantener oculto ante sus amigos que usted es su padre... yo tampoco sería capaz de mantener en secreto ante Ron, Mione o Ginny semejante noticia.

- Sé que tienes razón y hablaré con ella. Y, bueno, quizá sea más seguro que el menor número de personas posible sepa que Portia es mi niña. - Oyeron ruido en la habitación donde aún estaba Portia y supieron que la chiquilla se había despertado. - Bueno dejémoslo por ahora... - Le guiñó un ojo y mirando hacia la puerta exclamó. - ¡¡¡Pero cuantos regalos ha traído Papá Noel este año! - Harry rió, ni se había percatado de que junto a la chimenea había una pila enorme de paquetes cubiertos con brillantes envoltorios.

- ¿Yo también tengo regalos?

- ¿Tú que crees? - Murmuró el hombre pasando un brazo por los hombros del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que se echaba a reír al ver a su hija salir como un torbellino y cómo, sin saludar ni nada se abalanzaba sobre los presentes.

Ahora que Portia sabía de la existencia de la Orden, de la profecía que ensombrecía la vida de Harry, ahora que sabía que el mundo estaba en guerra contra el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, no costó mucho convencerla de que no era seguro que la gente supiera así como así que Remus y ella eran padre e hija. Entendió que solo unos cuantos escogidos lo sabrían pero se empeñó cabezonamente en que sus amigos debían estar entre esas personas. Cuando su padre expresó en voz alta sus dudas sobre si Job Knoots sabría mantener cerrada la boca una respuesta salió de los labios de la niña:

- De Job me encargaré yo... sé cosas de él que es mejor que nadie sepa sino quiere meterse en problemas.

- ¿Vas a chantajear a tu amigo? - Rió Harry mirándola.

- ¿Para que están a veces los amigos sino? - Le contestó ella riendo también mientras se miraba en el espejo para comprobar por décima vez cómo le quedaban parte de las prendas que su padre le había regalado. Unos pantalones negros bajos de cintura y ampliamente acampanados, un jersey azul de cuello vuelto -que cambiaba de color y estilo según lo quisiera ella- y unos botines de ante de color oscuro la hacían parecer elegante pero sencilla. Se había dejado suelto su cabello de almíbar y lucía como toda una señorita. Miró por encima de su reflejo a su padre salir de su dormitorio con unos viejos pantalones, una camisa blanca y un jersey de lana tan gastado que no sabía cómo podía darle calor. - Papá, vamos a tener que hacer algo con tu vestuario... ¿Podríamos ir alguna vez a renovarlo?

- Quizá cuando la situación sea más segura, cariño pero qué pasa... no te gusta cómo visto... - La niña se volvió para acercarse a él, le sonrió, le miró y se echó a su cuello abrazándole.

- No me gustan algunas de tus ropas pero tú estás guapísimo... - Lupin se sonrojó aunque Harry supo que era porque se sentía muy orgulloso de su hija.

- Cuando los tres aparecieron en el gran salón para desayunar con las escasas personas que ese año habían permanecido en el colegio, estas les miraron de reojo.

- Buenos días, Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva... - Por ahora ellos tres eran los únicos que se hallaban en el lugar.

- Buenos días, Remus, Harry, Portia... - Por las sonrisas del director de la escuela y la profesora de transformaciones supieron que ya eran conscientes de que Remus y Portia habían hablado y que ahora ambos sabían lo que eran el uno para él otro. Pero los ojos de Lupin se posaron en Snape, no sonreía pero por alguna extraña razón supo que el hombre estaba extrañamente feliz.

- Considérate afortunado, Severus... eres unos de los pocos elegidos que sabrá qué significa realmente Portia para mi, quién es ella realmente... - Le dijo Remus.

- Me considero afortunado por pocas cosas, Lupin pero sí... quizá esa sea una de ellas. - El profesor de pociones ocupó su lugar sin decir nada más pero Harry y Portia se quedaron helados cuando vieron como el adusto hombre le guiñaba un ojo a la niña. Harry miró a su profesor de DCAO, este sonreía ampliamente. Bueno, sucediese lo que sucediese el próximo año no podía ser "excesivamente" malo si su querido profesor era feliz. Y, sin duda, hoy por hoy lo era. Tras tanta tristeza el hombre, por fin era, de nuevo, feliz. Eso era lo único que importaba.


End file.
